


Hidden Pleasure

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Costumes, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka receives a gift from Ren. Hux is not impressed.





	Hidden Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompts:
> 
> 19\. Prostitution/Sex Work | Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play
> 
> None of these are my thing, so I did **Costume** from day 17 instead. I owe thanks to darthlenaplant over on tumblr for the idea!

Mitaka regarded the gift with awe.  
“Kylo, it’s _beautiful!_ Are you sure it’s... I mean, are you sure you want to give me this?”  
“Yes!” Ren waved his hands and the bulky fabric of the vintage robe wafted to separate and show off the diaphanous layers of shimmering gold fabric that blossomed out from the fitted bodice embroidered with tiny flowers. “Let me help you to put it on.”  
Mitaka looked around Ren’s main room, eyes settling on Ren’s most treasured possession, resting in its tray of ash on its pedestal. Ren sighed before Mitaka spoke. “I agree, we should not do this here. Go into my bedroom.” 

Mitaka smiled at the sight of Ren’s most personal space. He had few belongings to clutter the surfaces, but what he possessed, he valued. It showed in the gleam of the polish on the parts of the metal handle of a lightsaber, cleanly cleft in two with rounded edges as if molten and cooled, and in the book — actual paper! — that lay closed without a single crease in a page corner. Mitaka loved him for this anachronism. 

Ren helped him to undress. Mitaka stood nude while Ren fussed with the lacing of the gown’s bodice then he lifted his arms when Ren instructed him to, and the robe slipped down over his body. There were thin, jewelled shoulder straps that sparkled even in the dim interior of Ren’s bedroom, refracting and reflecting the soft glow of the recessed wall lights. Ren tightened the lacing at the back of the bodice until the dress fitted snug on Mitaka’s form, skirt layers fluffed up and held out from his legs by clever placement of rigid supports. Ren stepped back and smiled. “You are beautiful,” he said. “Like Republic royalty.”  
Mitaka laughed. “Don’t let Armitage hear you say that,” he warned, “you know what he thinks of the Republic!”

Perhaps it was mention of the general’s name, but Ren froze. Mitaka heard the door unlock and heavy footsteps enter.  
“Kylo Ren! I know you’re there. Get out here!” Hux did not sound pleased.  
Mitaka frowned at Ren, but Ren only shook his head and held his finger to his lips. Hux’s boots approached and Ren rolled his eyes. With fluid grace, Ren ducked down and hid under Mitaka’s voluminous robe. 

The bedroom door opened and Hux raised the light level.  
“Oh! Doph. Might have known. Where is Kylo?”  
“I, um, _ahahah_ don’t know. He was right here just before you arrived.” Mitaka squirmed a little and Hux frowned at him.  
“Are you feeling well?”  
“Yes, sir. Quite _hehehe_ well. Um. Maybe the corset of this robe is a little tight. _ahahaha_ it, um, TICKLES!”

Hux stared at Mitaka and Mitaka fell silent, lips parted and eyes closed.  
“Doph, are you sure you are feeling... Doph?” Hux stepped forward and took Mitaka’s hands. Mitaka gripped tight. “You are breathing heavily and you have gone quite pink!”  
“I’m...” Mitaka moaned and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting on it with bared, white teeth and letting his head fall forwards. “Uuhh _fuckmethatfeelssogood_ huuuhh...”  
“Doph!” Hux moved closer and, as he slid his feet forwards, his boot kicked against something solid rather than the flimsy fabric of Mitaka’s robe. Something solid that cursed.  
“Oh don’t you dare stop!” Mitaka yelled his words downwards and the solid lump laughed. Mitaka threw his arms around Hux’s shoulders and pulled him into a hot, desperate kiss that he only broke off when his need for oxygen demanded that he surface. Mitaka’s breathing grew more ragged and he leaned more heavily on Hux, clutching tight as he gasped and moaned and then he relaxed with a deep sigh.

Hux kicked the lump again. “Kylo, come out. It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”


End file.
